1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to helping heart patients. More particularly, it relates to a device which prevents a person from crossing his legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,845,338; 2,650,590; 2,895,471; 3,324,851; 3,496,935 and 3,712,271 have to do with arm, leg and feet restraining devices and the like. However, none appears to be designed to prevent a person from crossing his or her legs. I have found that a device which does so, that is, prevents leg crossing, can be very helpful to heart patients, whether confined to bed or relaxing in a chair. Without hurting a patient, it helps permit free blood circulation, avoids clotting, and is particularly useful in cases of thrombophlebitis.